The widespread use of mobile devices paired with the increasing demand of highly interactive user interfaces further increases the demand for touch screen displays. The touch screen displays may include hover sensor displays that may not necessarily require a physical touch to the display, but similarly detect a movement of the hand or pointing device in a close proximity to the display. The small size of mobile devices and complexity of user interfaces places an even higher demand on the precision and usability of the user interfaces and how they are presented on a display.